


Boy toy

by kinneybaby83



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneybaby83/pseuds/kinneybaby83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unexpected wake up call for Steve leads to even better things. Tony will always amaze him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy toy

He knows he's still mostly asleep . Wants to be asleep. But he can't help that strange feeling in the back of his hyper aware mind that something is happening; something he should be awake for. If it were danger he wouldn't be able to sleep.   
Pleasure then, his mind slowly supplies for him. Some thing good is happening and he should be awake.  
Warmth.  
Tightness.   
So good.   
He recognizes just before opening his eyes to confirm- yes. Tony has pulled the covers off both of them and has his lips wrapped around Steve's cock.  
The very sight of it makes Steve's eyes slam shut again and his hands reach down to card through Tony's dark hair.  
"So good. So-" his hands are jerked away, slammed and held down on the bed. Steve looks up, confused and wondering what he possible could have done, said to offend.  
But Tony is smirking with a devilish glint to his eyes.  
" you don't get to talk, you don't get to touch. You're just here, just mine to use."  
Steve mouth hangs open in shock. He had mentioned it once. Late night, post orgasmic bliss pillow talk.  
" it would be interesting... To be used, not in control..."  
He resists the urge to groan and throws his head back on the pillow. If the preliminary blow job hadn't done it, he was fully hard now.  
Tony didn't let go of his wrists, pushed them up over his head as he straddled Steve.

 

"fuck, fuck, fuuuck..." He can't keep quiet no matter what Tony says. It's too good. Tony is only prepped just enough; it's tight and hot and too much. Tony is still holding his hands down, a reminder more than actually holding him down. He needs it; needs to be reminded he is just a toy, a means to an end.  
Tony is slamming down on him. Slamming is the only appropriate word; it's brutal in the best of ways.  
And Tony is moaning, coming over Steve's chest.  
He slows.  
But he doesn't stop.  
After couple deep breaths he's lifting and dropping himself again. Steve doesn't matter, he's only there to be used at this point and it's only making him harder, more turned on.  
He arches under Tony and fights not to thrust up into him. Tony grins despite his claims of ignoring Steve.  
"hard, isn't it? Want to throw me down and fuck me hard? Next time, I'll take you down to the lab. Work up something that will keep even you tired down. Strap your cock in a cock ring and keep you hard for whenever I want you."  
That does it for Steve. He bucks up, one hard thrust and he's spoiling up into Tony's body.  
Tony throws his head back, moaning, riding Steve hard and drawing out his orgasm before collapsing on top of Steve.  
There is a few moments of silence only interrupted by panting breaths.  
Steve begins to move his hands to hold Tony only to find Tony won't let go of his wrists.  
Tony pushes himself up again, that dangerous glint still in his eyes.  
" who said... I was done with you yet... Boy toy?"  
Steve throw his head back with a groan. He thinks Tony will likely be the death of him


End file.
